Las pruebas del principe
by anle moto
Summary: Y las hitorias de princesa siendo salvadas por principes inicio con la familia Prince


**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento.

 **Aclaraciones:** ambientado en el sexto año, pero Voldemort tuvo su final en el ministerio sin la tragedia de Sirius

Después de derrotar a Voldemort a finales de su quinto año, la vida de Harry Potter se volvió tranquila, ya que no tenía más que preocuparse por sus clases, ya que se había desecho del maniático que estaba detrás de su cabeza.

Su fama era mayor, todos lo conocían como el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, todos se acercaban a el por la fama de haber derrotado al señor oscuro, todos lo querían como Harry Potter el chico de la cicatriz.

Y aquello hacia que el joven de ojos color verde esmeralda se sintiera solo, tal vez tenía a sus amigos, a sus padrinos, pero no tenia a nadie que lo amara por ser solo Harry, nadie vería mas allá de la fama que le precedía y que había aumentado por lo suscitado en el ministerio, nadie le vería a los ojos, solo vería su cicatriz. Nadie lo amaría de verdad, nadie amaría a Harry, el amor se le había negado en el mismo instante que el cuerpo de que Voldemort quedo hecho cenizas en el atrio del ministerio.

En ese momento se hallaba en la sala común leyendo una novela, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y dejo el libro a su lado, necesitaba un poco de aire, despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos de soledad.

-Voy a dar una vuelta—exclamo a sus amigos, aunque si era sincero dudaba que estos le prestaran atención, habían discutido hacia unos cuantos minutos, por lo que ahora se reconciliaban besándose.

Harry iría al lago, así que, al llegar a la base de las escaleras, para dirigirse al vestíbulo, noto algo que no había visto anteriormente y que le llamo la atención: un pasillo a la izquierda de la puerta del gran comedor.

Era imposible que después de seis años de recorrer los mismos corredores y pasillos no se hubiera percatado de aquel.

Como Gryffindor curioso, aquel pasillo lo llamaba, mas otra parte de el, le indicaba que se alejara de ese lugar.

Su mente estaba dividida entre entrar o no…

Severus Snape, el líder de la casa de Slytherin y el profesor más estricto de pociones y también de defensa contra artes oscuras, caminaba por los corredores con la intensión de encontrar algo, había sentido una extraña modificación en la magia del lugar, muy pocas personas sabían que el castillo le había pertenecido a su familia materna en los principios y que les fue regalado a los fundadores, así que era sensible a los cambios de magia del antiguo castillo, conocía cada esencia que recorría cada uno de ellos, por lo que este cambio le llamo la atención y decidió investigarlo.

Así llego a las escaleras del vestíbulo donde sintió la magia punzante, siguiendo aquel pulso mágico se encontró con el pasillo nuevo.

Frunció el ceño al ver una varita en el suelo, se hinco para recogerla y al tenerla en sus manos se sorprendió al ver que era la varita que había derrotado a Voldemort, ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su mente ¿Dónde estaba su dueño? Mas su pregunta fue contestada al escuchar el grito angustioso del chico saliendo del pasillo.

Harry no supo como, pero estaba a unos metros de le entrada de aquel pasillo que había aparecido, confundido, quiso alumbrar el lugar, mas no encontró su varita, así que opto por lo mas sensato, darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, mas el lugar parecía tener otro plan, ya que bajos sus pies un foso se abrió dejándolo que se sujetara a la orilla.

Intentaba subir, mas le es imposible, en uno de esos intentos una de sus manos resbalo provocando que mirara hacia abajo. Deseo no haberlo hecho, estacas y algo similar a zarza se hallaban bajo de el y en ellas incrustados los esqueletos de varios quienes cayeron de aquel foso.

 _¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!_

Grito de forma angustiosa, se estaba cansado de sostenerse solo con su brazo y le era imposible subir de nuevo

 _¡Ayuda por favor!_

Volvió a gritar, pero no estaba seguro de que alguien lo escuchara, de pronto el pedazo de tierra donde se había sujetado, termino por desmoronarse y el simplemente cerro los ojos para esperar ser atravesado por lo que estaba en el foso, mas sintió como alguien cerraba su mano entorno a su muñeca.

Severus al escuchar el grito supo que algo andaba mal, por lo que corrió adentrándose al pasillo, ahí vio una mano que se soltaba, por lo que llego justo a tiempo a sujetarlo por la muñeca.

Harry sintió como alguien lo alzaba y el hizo todo lo posible por también salir, quedando así hincado y recuperando su aliento

-¿Qué pretendía Potter? —exclamo una voz fría y Harry alzo la mirada para hallarse unos ojos ónix mirándolo- ¿Acaso un estupido juego junto a sus amigos que salio mal?

-No… yo…-intento explicarse, mas no lo lograba ya que su mirada iba al fondo del foso

Severus noto aquello y decidió salir de ahí tomo del brazo al chico y al estar en el pasillo central le dio su varita

-Largo

-…gracias profesor—susurro el chico de mirada verde para después salir corriendo en dirección de su sala común

Severus lo vio irse y después regreso su mirada al pasillo y simplemente negó la cabeza para después irse de ahí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel suceso y Harry decidió no decir nada para no preocupar a sus amigos, aquel día los chicos tenían clase de pociones dobles con los Slytherin, así que se dirigían a las mazmorras hablando del próximo juego entre ambas casas rivales.

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos del salón donde tomarían la clase, cuando Harry se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa Harry? —pregunto la castaña al ver a su amigo detenerse-hay que apurarnos a menos que quieras que Snape nos quite puntos

-¿Hermano que pasa? —pregunto Ron-¿y ese pasillo?

Cuestiono el pelirrojo mirando el pasillo que parecía haber aparecido de la nada y que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro

-Nunca lo había visto—exclamo Hermione—chicos se nos hace tarde vamos

Mas Harry no escuchaba parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance y ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos, el chico saco su varita de donde la tenía dejándola caer y soltó su mochila para dirigirse al interior del pasillo

-¿Harry? ¿Harry que haces? Regresa—exclama asustada la castaña ante las acciones de su amigo

-Harry vamos, ¿Qué te pasa hermano? —dijo intentando detenerlo, pero en cuanto lo tomo del brazo una extraña fuerza lo empujo

-¡Ron! ¡¿Harry que hiciste?!—pregunto la castaña para ver como su amigo se adentraba al pasillo

Harry parpadeo para hallarse en un pasillo oscuro, al igual que la vez anterior no tenia su varita, dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, mas no pudo mover sus piernas, al hincarse para tentar sus piernas noto que tenía algo alrededor de ella, quiso quitarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia parecía que lo que lo sujetaba se enredaba mas, de pronto sintió un jalon y comenzó a jalonearse, mas lo que lo sujetaba aumentaba su fuerza, pero al igual que la vez anterior sintió pánico

 _¡Ron, Hermione, auxilio!_

Hermione escucho el grito de su amigo y quiso entrar mas una extraña barrera la detuvo

- **¡Bombarda!** –grito mas la extraña barrera no se destruyo

 _¡Chicos, auxilio!_

Hermione escucho el miedo de su amigo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Severus estaba iniciando la clase cuando frunció el ceño, mas negó con la cabeza, miro la clase que tenia, faltaba el trío de oro y sonrío iba a quitar puntos a Gryffindor por dicha falta, más cuando iba abrir la boca, Hermione entro corriendo

-Por entrar así en clase, Gryffindor menos veinte puntos

-Profesor, Harry esta en peligro, entró un pasillo que no había visto anteriormente y ahora esta pidiendo auxilio

Severus salio del salón seguido de los demás, llego al punto exacto donde vio al pelirrojo inconsciente

 _¡Auxilio!_

Entro inmediatamente al pasillo ante la sorpresa de la chica quien lo había intentado anteriormente

Severus comenzó a correr y ahí vio al chico Potter siendo jalado por una liana, alzo la mirada y vio que se trataba de una planta carnívora muy extraña

-¡Potter cúbrase! **¡Bombarda!**

Harry al escuchar la voz de su profesor lo hizo, se cubrió su rostro y escucho el hechizo después aquella fuerza que lo atraía desapareció y como si el hechizo no hubiera sido el explosivo, sino un _lumos_ vio como estaba muy cerca de algo que lo quería comer al ver el sinnúmero de huesos que había

Severus se acerco y tomo al chico del brazo para sacarlo del lugar, ahí vio a todos reunidos

-Largo sino quieren perder cien puntos cada uno-al escuchar la amenaza, todos salieron corriendo, después de hacer un movimiento con la varita el cuerpo de Ron y con Harry aun sujetado se dirigió a la enfermería, siendo seguido por Hermione quien llevaba las cosas de ambos chicos

Severus llego dejo a ambos chicos en la enfermería al cuidado de la mujer quien no cuestiono nada ante la mirada dura que le dio, así salio del lugar, para dirigirse al salón.

-Harry ¿estas bien?

-Si Mione—exclamo el chico—oye ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto el chico causando sorpresa en la joven

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Que nos dirigíamos a la clase de Snape y de pronto me encontré en el pasillo como la última vez—susurro, pero fue escuchado por su amiga

-¿Ultima vez? —cuestiono al ver a su amigo—eso me lo explicaras después, pero de pronto te detuviste, te estuviste llamando hasta que Ron vio un pasillo, de pronto soltaste tu varita y tus cosas para comenzar a caminar, Ron quiso detenerte, pero algo lo empujo, después entraste y comenzaste a gritar, quise entrar ayudarte, mas no pude entrar así que corrí a llamar al profesor Snape y el… y el pudo entrar sin ningún problema, ¿Qué sucedió dentro del pasillo?

-Me encontré de pronto en el pasillo, quise sacar mi varita, pero no la encontré, así que quise retirarme, pero algo me tenia sujeto de mi pierna, así que quise soltarme, pero no pude y esa cosa me comenzó a jalar y mientras yo intentaba retroceder esa cosa me jalaba con mas fuerza, de pronto escuché como Snape me gritaba que me cubriera y así lo hice, cuando el hechizo termino el pasillo se lleno de luz y vi… Hermione vi huesos humanos, algo me iba a comer

-Tranquilo Harry lo importante es que el profesor Snape llego a tiempo, ¿y que te referías con la ultima vez?

-Es que ya me había sucedido algo similar

Así le comenzó a contar lo sucedido la primera vez y como había sido también salvado por Snape

-Esto es muy extraño, creo que deberé investigar esto—exclamo mirando a su amigo

-Gracias Mione

Para la hora de la cena, ya todo mundo sabía lo sucedido en aquel extraño pasillo, todo Hogwarts ya sabia que el héroe del mundo mágico había sido auxiliado por Severus Snape, espía para la luz.

Severus había terminado sus deberes y en ese instante se dirigía a la oficina del director, después de darle la contraseña al guardián subió

-Severus, ¿un dulce de limón?

-No gracias, ¿para que me necesitaba?

-Creo que lo sabes, el extraño suceso en el que te viste involucrado con Harry en la tarde

-Solo fue una coincidencia directora, no creo que sea aquello

-Confiare en tu criterio mi querido Severus, pero quiero que sepas que si no es solo una coincidencia me veré en la necesidad de intervenir

-Lo se, pero le aseguro que es solo una coincidencia…

/*/*/*/*/-*/*/*/**/*/*/

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente y debido a que no se había repetido quedo en cierta forma en el olvido del trío dorado.

Aquel instare caminaban con dirección a la clase de encantamientos, cuando Harry se detuvo

-¿Harry? —pregunto Hermione –Harry ¿A dónde vas? —cuestiono al ver como su amigo regresaba por sobre sus pasos

-¡¿Harry?!—Grito Ron-¿Qué hacemos Hermione?

-Síguelo y donde se detenga mándame un patronus ¿entendido? —el pelirrojo asintió- yo iré con el profesor Dumbledore

Así ambos jóvenes se separaron, Ron alcanzo a Harry intentando hablarle, pero este simplemente le ignoro, llego hasta la entrada principal, donde dejo caer su varita y mochila para entrar al pasillo que había aparecido ante los ojos de unos niños de primero. Al verlo hizo lo dicho por su novia.

Hermione buscaba al director, corría sin importarle nada, solo el bienestar de su amigo, así por fin lo vio bajando de su oficina junto a MacGonagall

-¡Directo!

—Señorita Granger ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Harry, íbamos camino a clase de encantamientos, cuando Harry comenzó a caminar a otro lado y…

Más todo lo dicho se termino ante la aparición del que era el patronus de Ron

" _Hermione, Harry, entro a un pasillo, que según unos niños de primero apareció hacia pocos minutos, no pudo entrar, estamos justo en la entrada del castillo"_

-No de nuevo—susurro la castaña—vamos profesor

-Claro señorita Granger

Así comenzaron a caminar a donde indicaba

Severus caminaba por los pasillos, cuando una flama apareció frente a él, era el fénix del director, quien sin avisarle le tomo de los hombros y lo alzo en vuelo, Severus se hallaba del otro lado

Harry despertó del extraño trance en el que se vio, quiso moverse, mas no lo logro, no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, pero de algo estaba seguro estaba amarrado a la pared, de pronto las llamas de unas antorchas le dieron a conocer que efectivamente estaba esposado a la pared, de pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver hacia enfrente se encontró con una pared llena de pinchos y que al igual que en el foso se hallaban algunos esqueletos incrustados

- **¡Alohomora! ¡Alohomora!**

A partir del verano de ese año, descubrió que podía hacer magia sin varita, pero todo parecía indicar que en ese momento era imposible efectuarla y la pared comenzaba a acercarse

 _¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!_

Afuera del pasillo, Ron se había desecho de los niños, mandándoles a sus salas comunes con la amenaza de quitarles puntos, los gritos de angustia y miedo de Harry lo estaban alterando

-Hermione ¿Dónde estas?, rápido ven—susurraba y su pequeña petición se hizo realidad

-¡Ron!

-¡Hermione!, Harry comenzó a gritar, no puedo entrar para ayudarle

-Jóvenes tranquilícense—exclamo Albus mirándolos y acercarse donde la entrada, ahí sintió aquella extraña barrera y los gritos de angustia de Harry llegaban

-¿Albus? —pregunto la líder de Gryffindor mirando a su amigo-¿Cómo ayudamos al Sr. Potter?

-Me temo querida, que no podemos hacer nada, pero no se preocupen, Fawkes traerá a quien pueda hacerlo—y como si sus palabras fueran ley, el fénix apareció dejando al profesor de negro extrañado

 _¡Por favor quien sea, ayúdeme!_

Severus no dijo nada, solo bufo en fastidio y entro al pasillo ante la mirada de los cuatro; camino por un rato hasta ver el destello de las antorchas, así que se acerco para ver la pared de pincho y al chico inmovilizado

- **¡Protejo! ¡Bombarda!**

Harry vio como la pared era destruida

-Parece ser, que el niño que vivió no se puede cuidar así mismo—exclamo una voz fría y Harry vio a su profesor acercársele- **¡Alohomora!**

Harry en cuanto quedo libre callo de rodillas y Severus lo tomo del brazo para salir del pasillo, Harry miro hacia atrás y deseo no haberlo hecho, la pared de pinchos estaba como si nada.

-¡Harry! —exclamo Hermione abrazándolo

-Minerva acompaña a Harry a la enfermería, que le den una poción calmante

-claro Albus, por aquí señor Potter

Así la mujer y los tres leones se alejaron dejando a los dos hombres solos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio

-A partir de mañana Harry pasara las tardes contigo—dijo el anciano y alzo la mano impidiendo que su pupilo mayor hablara—tu y yo sabemos que esta es la tercera vez y que no es una coincidencia, estaría mas tranquilo de que el chico este a tu lado, es lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Me obligaras a compartir mi tiempo libre con un mocoso que odio y que me odia?

-si Severus, tu y yo sabemos que esto ha iniciado y es por tu "odio" a Harry que lo hizo, como te lo dije me sentiría mas tranquilo de que este a tu lado

-Esto no se puede evitar, aunque este conmigo Albus

-Lo se, pero mínimo podrás localizar a Harry a tiempo, hoy te ayude con Fawes, pero no podré hacerlo siempre, me encargare de avisarle mañana

-¿Algo mas?

-No, ya puedes ir a descansar

Severus solo inclino la cabeza y se fue, camino por los pasillos de aquel mágico lugar hasta su habitación privada, ahí encima de la mesa de centro un antiguo libro, uno de los pocos que su madre pudo sacar antes de ser repudiada por su familia, un libro interesante, lo tomo entre sus manos y con furia lo aventó.

Se dejo caer con las manos en el rostro, ¿Por qué tenia que suceder todo eso?

Harry estaba en la enfermería, no quería hablar con nadie, sus amigos por orden de su jefa lo habían dejado en paz, y ahora descansaba mas en su mente estaba el hecho de que en tres veces había entrado a esos pasillos que aparecían de la nada y las tres veces había sido salvado por Snape

-Como siempre lo he sido—susurro mirando a la nada

Al día siguiente se dirigía al gran comedor, siendo seguido por sus amigos, quienes lo miraban preocupados, ellos estaban concientes de que al dejar su varita estaba a la merced de lo que lo atacara en aquellos lugares.

Hermione había estado investigando desde la segunda vez, pero no podía encontrar nada que hablara de aquella situación.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la salida, pero el director los detuvo

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo, acompáñame por favor

-Claro señor, nos vemos en clase

Hermione y Ron asintieron ante las palabras y se retiraron, al llegar al despacho.

-¿Un caramelo Harry?

-No gracias señor, ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?

-Pues de los tres ataques que has tenido, he pensado que para estar mas seguros pasaras todas las tardes con el profesor Snape, apoyándolo en lo que puedas y el te ayudara en lo que crea que sea necesario

-¿Señor?

-Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos Harry

-¿usted… usted sabe que sucede? —pregunto mirando al anciano

-No… lamentablemente no se mucho de esto, solo que tu eres el afectado

Harry bajo la mirada ante las palabras del director, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a el? ¿Por qué no a otra persona?

-Desde hoy estarás con Severus

-Si señor, me retiro señor

Harry se reunió con sus inseparables compañeros para decirles lo que se había decidido, y al decirlo de aquella forma llamo la atención a sus compañeros, ya que lo decía de forma resignada

-Harry ¿Por qué lo estas aceptando tan fácil? Antes hubieras gritado

-No lo se Mione, pero no ganare nada con pelear o gritar, es algo decidido por el director, así que es mejor aceptarlo

Las clases continuaron y cuando estas por fin terminaron, Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape, al llegar y obtener el paso miro a su profesor

-Veo que ya esta enterado de nuestra situación señor Potter—exclamo el frío profeso mirando al joven frente a el—así que espero que se comporte, siéntese en aquel lugar y haga sus deberes

El chico asintió, era mejor no hacer enfadar al hombre, por lo que se dispuso a hacer lo dicho.

Así estuvieron, en un silencio que era roto por el rozar de ambas plumas, Severus revisando los destrozos ensayos de primer año, mientras que Harry realizaba la tarea impuesta por el profesor con quien se encontraba en ese instante.

Severus miraba de reojo al chico de cabello negro alborotado, observo como sacaba otro libro de su mochila y continuaba con su redacción, en ese instante se pregunto ¿Cuál estaría haciendo? Después de liberar un suspiro continúo con su trabajo.

El silencio que los rodeaba no los dejo solo en ningún momento, la única forma en que desviaron la mirada de sus respectivos deberes, fue para poderse estirar, percatándose así de la hora.

-Bien señor Potter puede retirarse, nos veremos mañana

-Si profesor

Así salio del despacho para continuar con lo que seria su rutina por tiempo indefinido.

Ya había pasado un mes y estaban cerca de Halloween, y una extraña relación entre Harry y Severus había nacido, después de que el profesor le ayudara con la redacción de encantamientos.

Severus poco a poco de había abierto a su estudiante, ayudándolo en sus clases y descubrió, con un mal sabor de boca, que era un buen estudiante en pociones, pero que debido a su forma de tratarlo había limitado mucho al chico en su propia área.

Severus miraba al joven guardar sus cosas, seña inequívoca de que había terminado sus deberes

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? —pregunto Harry mirando al hombre de mirada negra

-Revisa esos ensayos—respondió y continúo con su trabajo.

Así Harry comenzó a hacerlo, pero miraba de reojo a su profesor, en ese mes había descubierto que el hombre guardaba muchos secretos, así como mucho dolor, el convertirse en un mortifago fue una terrible equivocación que le trajo mucho sufrimiento y que, aunque era espía para el bando de la luz la reputación que se había ganado le afectaba y no se podía dar el lujo de tener a alguien a su lado como amigo verdadero. También su propio padre y padrino habían tenido mucho que ver con aquello.

Severus sabía que había juzgado al chico sin conocerlo y que la situación y su "odio" los estaban obligando a interactuar de esa forma, descubriendo así a Harry

Hasta el momento no había habido ningún ataque, pero Severus sabia que la tranquilidad de su joven alumno terminaría pronto.

Halloween por fin llego y la fiesta de aquel día era como las anteriores igual de maravillosa, solo que en esta aun se continuaba con la celebración del señor tenebroso.

Harry disfrutaba de la celebración cuando de pronto entro en trance y salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió a Severus quien inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Harry por la sala, pero no lo encontró, así que se dirigió a la salida

Harry despertó del trance para encontrarse en una jaula, que, aunque parecía ser normal el hecho de no recordar como había llegado ahí lo ponía nervioso, así que intento con magia sin varita abrirla, pero nada.

De nuevo aquella sensación, de pronto un grupo de sombras comenzaron a aparecer, susurrando frases que el no podía comprender, que no entendía. Pero aquellos susurros lo ponían muy nervioso.

De pronto las sombras comenzaron a acercarse y la forma en que lo hacían le recordaban a las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos. Y el rugido de algo le hizo voltear… fue entonces que se dio cuenta que una de las paredes de la jaula había desparecido y dejaba al descubierto un largo pasillo quiso dar un paso mas su pierna derecha estaba encadenada.

 _Un laberinto pequeño…el debe llegar antes que la bestia…sino tus restos acompañaran a la de los demás._

Había escuchado la voz clara y enfrente la imagen de la bestia que una se mantenía amarrada, pero que no tardaría en liberarse.

Sin varita, sin magia, en la noche de Halloween donde todos disfrutaban de la fiesta.

 _¡Auxilio!_

Severus había llegado al punto, solo parecía un pasillo, ya llevaba rato caminando, ¿y si se había equivocado? No, no era posible, aquellos pasillos se abrían correctamente. Mientras caminaba se encontró con ¿camino sin salida? Y entonces lo comprendió, era un laberinto, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al chico en un laberinto?

Respiro profundamente, no era un Slytherin por nada. Saco su varita y susurro _guíame_ y la varita le indico el norte.

 _¡Auxilio!_

El grito se escucho y supo que solo estaría ese, el estaba en contra de una bestia que también lo abría escuchado y ellos no permitirían que le guiara tan fácilmente, pero aun así decidió hacer algo que su madre le contó, cerro los ojos y dejo fluir un poco su magia, esta le diaria un mapa de esencias para averiguar donde estaba Harry.

 _Si vuelves gritar guiaras a la bestia hasta ti, antes que el…_

Harry no grito se pego por completo a la parte de la jaula que estaba, cerro los ojos rogando por que su ayuda llegara, de pronto sintió una calidez, era magia, magia que conocía y sin saber como o por que dejo que aquella magia jalara la suya.

Severus abrió los ojos y una sonrisa apareció, el chico lo guiaba inconscientemente.

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que aquella calida magia le confortara y que la suya guiara a su salvador, aquel hombre de mirada ónix y del cual se había hecho amigo.

La bestia había sido liberada y también seguía el olor del joven.

Era una carrera contra reloj, uno de los dos debía llegar antes.

Pero para pánico de Harry fue aquella extraña criatura encerrada en penumbras, quien llego, de aquella extraña oscuridad una garra salia rozando e hiriéndole en brazo, la fuerza de aquel ataque hizo que cayera golpeándose la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento Severus llego

 **¡Expelliermus! ¡Accio!**

Aquella criatura salio dispara y Harry salio hacia sus brazos, ya estando a salvo lo cargo estilo princesa y salio del pasillo.

Llego hasta sus habitaciones donde curo a Harry y al ver que estaba bien se decidió por contemplarlo.

Ese chico se le había incrustado en el corazón, lo había protegido y querido como el hijo que nunca había podido tener, durante dos años así fue, pero a partir del tercer año, su cariño fraternal paso a ser algo mas, ya no lo veía como aquel hijo añorado, lo veía como un joven de gran belleza y poder.

Pero se siguió engañando y engañando al colegio, la amenaza de Voldemort era muy fuerte como para poner en peligro al joven, pero ahora sin el miedo de que aquel monstruo pudiera herirlo, el castillo supo la verdad.

-Lo lamento Harry—susurro mientras lo acariciaba—de verdad lo lamento.

Harry despertó, se sentía confuso, lo ultimo que recordaba era la voz de su profesor, quiso levantarse mas no lo logro, algo se lo impedía, cuando giro su cabeza se sonrojo, a unos centímetros de el estaba su profesor y su brazo era quien impedía que se moviera.

Harry pudo detallar el rostro de aquel hombre, un cabello que no era grasoso, sino suave y sedoso o eso le parecía y le daban unas ganas de tocarlo, la piel era pálida, la nariz que había sido rota en otro tiempo le daba un extraño toque a su rostro y luego aquellos ojos obsidiana, enigmáticos y que le observaban a el.

Harry se dio cuenta que su profesor estaba despierto y tubo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

Severus había despertado ante el movimiento, ser espía le había hecho tener el sueño ligero y fue así que descubrió a Harry observándole y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el chico se avergonzó, pero el también lo hizo al percatarse como su brazo se aferraba a la cintura del chico de oro, así que lo quito y se incorporo

-Bueno días señor Potter

-Bueno días señor

-Llame a un elfo y alístese, lo veo para desayunar en la sala

Harry asintió y sin saber por que se sentía feliz de desayunar con aquel y mientras cumplía la orden, Severus se preparaba mentalmente para hacer aquel paso.

Cunado Harry salio, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga, al ver la mesa se sentó frente a su profesor

-Señor, gracias por ayudarme ayer

-No tiene nada que agradecer _/no cuando yo soy el responsable de esos ataques/_ estaba pensando, ya que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, creo que lo mas apropiado es que en la soledad del aula nos tratemos de tu

Harry no podía creerlo, llamar por su nombre a su terrible profesor era algo que no había esperado y que por algún motivo lo entristecía

-Será…un honor Severus

-Igualmente Harry

Y así ambos sintieron que sus nombres en labios del otro eran una hermosa música de la cual se habían privado, por mucho tiempo.

Noviembre paso rápido, y junto a él, la confianza de los que anteriormente habían sido nemesis se hacia mas grande. Al grado de pasar algunas horas en un silencio de lo mas cómodo que permitía comportarse como eran.

En ese instante, mientras Harry simplemente leía un libro, Severus se encargaba de revisar unos ensayos de la clase de defensa.

El hombre era muy bueno a comparación de los anteriores, claro que le hubiera gustado que Remus tuviera el puesto de nuevo, pero el se hallaba de vacaciones junto a Sirius ya que al estar libre quería disfrutar de un año sabático antes de reincorporarse a sus actividades como auror.

 _Auror_ esa era la carrera que todos esperaban que tomara, ser un gran auror como lo fuera su padre, como lo era su padrino, pero el ya había tenido suficiente con Voldemort, así que esa carrera estaba descartada, pero aun no lo daba a conocer, sabia que todos estarían decepcionados de el por no elegir lo que los demás esperaban.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? —pregunto al ver como la mirada esmeralda se opacaba

-No es nada Severus

-Harry—exclamo en forma de advertencia, con decirlo de aquella forma, sabia que el joven le diría lo que tenia pensado hacer o lo que lo molesta

-Se trata de mi carrera

-¿Qué hay con ella? —le pregunta poniendo completa atención

-¿Qué crees que are al terminar Hogwarts? —ante la pregunta Severus alza la ceja

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú querías ser auror, pero por tu comentario estoy seguro que no es así

-No… ya no quiero ser auror, lo que viví con Voldemort fue suficiente, así que ya no me apetece serlo, pero no se que quiero ser

-Tómatelo con calma Harry aun te falta un año para terminar y si crees que es poco tiempo tomate un año sabático, elige lo que te llene no lo que los demás quieran, al final eres tu quien lo decide

-¿crees que mis amigos y Sirius acepten el hecho de que ya no lo seré?

-Lo harán, les tomaras por sorpresa, pero lo entenderán, ahora deja de pensar en tonterías y ayúdame con los ensayos de tercero

Harry sonrío para levantarse y hacer lo que su profesor pedía.

++++}}++}}}+}}}}+}}}}+}}}

Las vacaciones de invierno iniciaron y el tiempo libre que Harry pasaba con sus amigos era mínimo con el que pasaba con Severus, de hecho, era fácil verlo junto al hombre de negro cinco veces por semana y a sus amigos solo dos o tres.

Harry admiraba mas a Snape e incluso rememoraba las veces que lo había salvado y la imagen que mayormente se repetía en su mente era la del brazo de aquel hombre sobre su cintura. Con el hecho de llamarse por su nombre pudo conocer, sus risas, su extraño sentido del humor, conocía al hombre que era y no podía evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que era el único en conocer al hombre realmente.

Había ocasiones, como en ese momento, se perdía en aquellos recuerdos

-¡Harry! —grito la castaña

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me decías Hermione?

-Te decía, que no he averiguado nada de tus extraños ataque Harry, oye ¿en quien pensabas?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me refiero a que tenías cara de tonto, como si te hubieran dado un filtro de amor

-Que tonterías dices

-Es la verdad—exclamo la chica con una sonrisa—cuéntame ¿Qué tal te la pasas con Snape?

-Bueno, me la paso muy bien, es un hombre realmente culto, sabe muchas cosas de las que nunca me hubiera imaginado, te diré esto, pero es un secreto ahora somos amigos, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se sienta decepcionado de mi, para demostrarle que no soy solo el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, quiero que me note por ser solo Harry

Hermione se mordió el labio, ¿debía decírselo? Al mirar aquellos orbes verdes reflejar aquella alegría, supo que tenia que hacerlo

-Harry ¿Qué sientes por el profesor Snape?

-Respeto, admiración, Hermione es el hombre más valiente y listo que conozco

-¿Seguro que es eso? —pregunto mientras miraba a su amigo-¿seguro que solo es respeto y admiración y no otra cosa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry creo que estas enamorado de el

-Hermione ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?

-Harry, el nunca te ha visto como el niño de oro, no besa el suelo donde pisas, ni tampoco intenta que lo notes, el te a tratado y se comporta de forma normal a como es su carácter ¿no es por eso que rechazaste a Ginny?

Harry miro a su amiga, era cierto que había rechazado a la chica, ya que siempre estaba con el, lo miraba como el héroe mágico, desde que se habían conocido así había sido

-No Hermione, yo no estoy enamorado de el

Exclamo para irse, debía ir a las mazmorras. Al llegar toco la puerta y después de escuchar el permiso entro

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, por favor siéntese y comience sus deberes—exclamo el hombre provocando extrañeza en el joven

-Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter—exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules—debemos agradecerle que nos salvara de Voldemort

-Buenas tardes profesor, señorita

-Marina Potrait—exclamo la mujer para después girarse-¿y bien Severus salimos este fin de semana?

Aquello no le gusto Harry.

Ese día era noche buena y Harry se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres llorando, estaba desesperado, por dos semanas no había podido disfrutar de su tiempo a solas con Severus por culpa de esa Potrait y lo peor es que le molestaba como le coqueteaba a ella, pero lo que había provocado su llanto era que durante esas dos semanas Severus se había negado a salir con esa mujer, pero ese día había aceptado y aquello le enfurecía.

¿Qué se creía esa tonta para estar con su profesor ese día? Ella no era nadie para salir con **su** Severus…

-Hermione… ¿Por qué tenias que tener la razón? —exclamo al percatarse de su pensamiento

Ante la presencia de Potrait, Harry comenzó a sentir celos de aquella mujer, cada vez reía de forma fingida ante el humor de su profesor, que acariciaba al hombre en cada oportunidad o cuando se despedía de el con un beso en las comisuras de sus labios y cuando eso sucedía salía azotando la puerta.

-No…no hoy…no—susurro al sentir aquella sensación— **expecto patronumn** …busca…Severus…rápido

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de soltar su varita y salir de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos.

Severus se hallaba en las tres escobas escuchando a Marina parlotear, si bien el no quería nada con esa mujer, no entendía como se había dejado convencer por salir con aquella mujer tan superficial.

Estaba aburrido, después de darle el si con audiencia, en pocas palabras con Harry presente, se arrepentía, prefería estar encerrado en sus mazmorras solo o con la compañía de aquel joven de mirada esmeralda, más por ser víspera de navidad

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, como la charla de los demás, ante la aparición del patronus de Harry, aquel ciervo blanco que había visto arremeter contra los dementores en tercero

 _ **=busca…Severus…rápido=**_

-Severus ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Marina al ver que el hombre se levantaba rápidamente

Severus salio de las tres escobas y corrió en dirección a la escuela, tenia que llegar, no podía perderlo.

Harry despertó de su trance, aun con lagrimas en los ojos vio que estaba amarrado en una especie de estaca y vio a varias sombras alrededor.

 _Se enamoro de ese hombre… que feo gusto tiene_

 _No creo que el lo acepte se parece a su padre y sabemos como torturo ese hombre al príncipe_

Harry escuchaba las voces y aunque quería negarlo sabía que era verdad. Entonces vio como una de las sombras se acercaba con una antorcha…lo iban a quemar vivo

-¡Auxilio!

 _¿Crees que te salvara? Decidió salir con una hermosa mujer_

Las llamas comenzaron a propagarse y el humo comenzó a llenar el lugar

-Auxilio, cof, cof, por favor ayuda

 _Sabias que el esta enamorado de tu madre, aun después de muerta…siempre te vera como el hijo de su verdugo y el de su amor imposible_

Con aquellas frases Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Severus ¿estaba enamorado de su madre? Las lágrimas que no habían terminado de caer tuvieron ahora otro motivo para existir.

El hombre que amaba, nunca le correspondería por aquellos dos motivos.

Severus comenzó a ampliar su magia para poder sentir a Harry, y lograr llegar a tiempo, debido a las vacaciones le fue fácil llegar al pasillo donde entro en cuanto vio las llamas no dudo ni un segundo en lanzar un _aguamenti_ y acercarse a tomar al chico. Quien había perdido la conciencia debido al humo inalado, cuando lo soltó de sus amarras el joven tuvo un ataque de tos para después caer inconsciente de nuevo en los brazos de Severus.

Miro fijamente a las sombras, para después dirigirse a sus habitaciones, ya en ellas noto las lagrimas que habían caído del rostro del chico, preguntándose que había provocado dichas lagrimas.

Deposito con delicadeza al chico en su cama donde un movimiento de su varita lo cambio a una ropa mas cómoda y ahí acaricio el cabello del niño, en pruebas como esas deseaba que todo terminara para que Harry ya no sufriera.

Harry despertó la mañana de navidad confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber descubierto que el hombre del que estaba enamorado había odiado a su padre y amado a su madre a la par y que lo veía como el hijo de ambos, por lo que nunca lo vería de una forma distinta, aunque el lo quisiera, también como ultimo recuerdo era aquella magia calida que le había llegado.

Quiso moverse al no tener sus lentes, mas no pudo lograr nada al verse atrapado por un brazo, al mirar al dueño de dicha extremidad, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste naciera en sus labios, el dueño de su corazón lo abrazaba, sabiendo que no quería perder ese contacto se acurruco y durmió otro poco. Sabiendo que sería el único regalo de su amado.

Severus había sentido el movimiento del chico, pensó que le llamaría o haría algún movimiento para levantarse, así que al notar como el chico se acurrucaba y dormía de nuevo le sorprendido, una sonrisa tierna fue dedicada al durmiente y le siguió en aquel pequeño descanso…

Horas después Harry despertó solo, pero se levanto para hallarse a su profesor tomando una taza de café

-Bueno días Severus

-Buenos días Harry, siéntate a desayunar

-Gracias

Así el desayuno paso en silencio, pero Harry necesitaba que él se lo confirmara, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón

-Severus…las sombras ayer…me comentaron algo

-¿Así? ¿Y qué te comentaron?

-bueno…quetuestabasenamoradodemimadre

Aunque había sido dicho de forma rápida, Severus lo entendió y maldijo a esas sombras, para después respirar profundamente

-Si, ese era el motivo por el cual tu padre y yo nos llevábamos tan mal, él sabía que amaba a tu madre, pero para ella siempre fui su amigo.

-Ya…ya veo—susurro Harry reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir, quería salir huyendo de ahí y ocultarse para poder llorar-¿To…todavía la amas?

Severus se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no pudo saber el porqué de aquella cuestión ya que el chico ocultaba su mirada.

-Lily fue mi primera amiga, la única persona que me había dado cariño sincero, fue fácil para mí confundir el cariño de una hermana, con amor de pareja, creo…creo que siempre lo supe, siempre supe que ella sería mi mejor amiga, mi hermana

-Eso…eso significa

-Tu madre es y será siempre mi mejor amiga, solo eso, mi cariño es de hermanos y así es como la recuerdo

-Estas… ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

-Eso ya es muy personal Harry

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento—exclamo levantándose—voy con mis amigos, nos vemos más tarde

-Claro Harry—respondió mientras lo miraba salir.

Harry se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, donde su varita estaba, después de tomarla, fue a la sala común, en cuanto entro se vio en un abrazo de Hermione

-¿Estás bien Harry? —pregunto ella sin querer había visto como su profesor salía con él en brazos

-Más o menos Mione—susurro abrazándole

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Tenías razón Mione, tenías razón—exclamo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer

-Harry

-Y sabes de que me acabo de enterar, que estaba enamorado de mi madre—dijo mientras le miraba—él nunca me vera como Harry, Mione, él siempre me vera como el hijo de su verdugo y su primer amor, nunca seré Harry para el

Harry se dejó consolar por sus amigos, quienes lo apoyaban en silencio.

Diciembre termino y enero le siguió, la relación de Harry y Severus era muy buena, aunque Severus notaba un aura de tristeza en el joven, pero este no le decía nada, pero aun así trataba por todos los medios que el joven sonriera.

Era ocho de enero, cuando Harry se encontró con Luna Lovegood

-Hola Harry

-Hola Luna ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo he observado como los nargles, se reúnen en el pasillo de los príncipes

-¿Pasillo de los príncipes?

-Si, según los nargles, dicen que eres el primero que ha llegado hasta este punto y aseguran que será la primera vez que se complete

-¿De qué hablas?

-De las pruebas tontito—exclamo la chica con su eterna sonrisa soñadora—eres muy afortunado Harry

-Que

-Ya es hora—dijo mirando a su amigo con una expresión seria—le avisare Harry

El chico asintió, mientras le daba su varita

-Dásela por favor—susurro entregándole su varita

-Claro—le respondió mientras miraba como sus pupilas se dilataban y daba la vuelta para irse.

Severus se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando llamaron a su puerta, extrañado fue abrir para encontrarse con la chica de Ravenclaw

-Señorita Lovegood

-Profesor Harry ya se dirige al pasillo—dijo dándole la varita y haciéndose a un lado

Severus salió centrándose en la magia del niño.

Harry se encontraba ya consiente, el lugar donde se encontraba era una caverna, no entendía aquella prueba, pero la compresión le llego al sentir humedad en sus pies, así que comenzó a subir hasta encontrar unas rejas, el límite para él.

Severus llego al pasillo para encontrarse nada, de pronto noto una mano salir y se dirigió

-Harry—susurro y con un movimiento de la mano desapareció las rejas y tomo al chico, mas no lo sujeto fuerte, justo en ese momento algo jalo a Harry con fuerza

Severus entro al hueco y nado hasta tener a Harry, un hechizo sencillo alejo a la sombra que quería mantener a Harry con él y comenzó a subir, hasta estar fuera, ahí noto que el chico no respiraba, combatiendo con el miedo comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca y cuando Harry comenzó a toser para sacar el agua de sus pulmones, suspiro, abrazándolo y en un acto inconsciente beso su frente justo en su cicatriz, lo llevo en brazos hasta su habitación donde lo seco y recostó en su cama. Después el mismo se ducho y se cambió para acostarse junto al niño, había estado cerca, había bajado la guardia sin querer y aquello por poco y le costaba caro.

El niño temblaba y no era para menos, el agua al que se había sumergido era helada, así que inconscientemente se acurruco a donde sintió calor y Severus lo abrazo, dejándole un segundo beso en la cicatriz.

-Pronto terminara Harry, te lo prometo.

Harry despertó sintiéndose confuso, cuando se incorpora y toma sus lentes se percata que está en la habitación de su profesor, y que como en navidad está en su cama, recuerda los eventos anteriores y su mano inconsciente se dirige a su cicatriz, tal vez fue un sueño, tal vez se lo imagino.

Se levanta y entra al salón donde su profesor se encuentra con la mirada perdida

-¿Severus? —pregunta llamando la atención del hombre de mirada negra

-Harry, buenas tardes, anda siéntate te traerán algo para que comas—dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y le daba una poción—evitara que te resfríes

-Gracias—contesto sonriendo y bebiendo aquella poción, sentándose para comer-¿estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes

-¿seguro?

-Si pequeño, estoy bien, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar

En ese instante un elfo domestico apareció

-Amo maestro Snape, el amo director le dice que no se le olvide ir a la sala de maestros para la celebración de su cumpleaños, a las siete

-Lo recordare puedes retirarte

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?

-Si, así es

-Valla, muchas felicidades—dijo acercándose para abrazarlo, aunque en un principio Severus se sorprendió le regreso el gesto

-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias

Se quedaron por varios minutos abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, hasta que se separaron, pero el deseo interno de ambos era simple y sencillamente no separarse nunca

-De haber sabido antes que era tu cumpleaños, te hubiera comprado algo

-No es necesario, por cierto, aquí está tu varita Harry

-Gracias, le dije a Luna que te la diera—respondió tomando a su fiel compañera—Luna dijo algo raro algo sobre el pasillo y que yo era afortunado

-¿Afortunado?

-Sí, pero si te soy sincero, no creo que pasar por esto sea afortunado

-Tienes razón, no piensen en lo dicho por la señorita, piensa en el partido de Quiddicht de mañana

-Creo que hare eso—respondió con una sonrisa—derrotare a Slytherin y ganare la copa

-ya veremos pequeño, ya veremos

Continuaron hablando de cosas banales, hasta que el mismo elfo mando a llamar a Severus para que fuera a su celebración, no se verían hasta el día siguiente en el partido.

Al salir Harry sujeto la muñeca de Severus sintiendo una cálida corriente eléctrica.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Puedo…puedo pedirte un favor

-Claro

-Puedes darme un beso en la frente—susurro muy bajo

-¿Qué?

-Que si me puedes regalar un beso en la frente—exclamo un poco más fuerte y ocultando su sonrojo

Severus se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada; Harry sabía que no debía sentirse decepcionado si Severus no lo hacía, de pronto sintió como su rostro fue subido y sintió aquella calidez en su frente, exactamente en su cicatriz.

-Buena suerte mañana Harry—susurro Severus alejándose y con todo su autocontrol para evitar llevar su mano a sus labios.

Harry lo vio irse y después se fue a su sala común, pensando en algún regalo para su amado profesor.

Aquella petición se convirtió en un pequeño ritual en ambos y para los dos era que saber que el otro le era prohibido.

Los días continuaron y enero terminó, febrero comenzó y con ello el dolor más grande para Severus, veía como su hermoso ángel era solicitado, por seres que no veían al gran joven detrás de la cicatriz, aquel joven de mirada verde esmeralda, que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensado, que su mirada quedaba fija cuando pensaba en su futuro., que cerraba los ojos cuando una tarta de melaza estaba de por medio, que se revolvía el cabello cuando estaba frustrado, detalles tan simples y tan maravillosos.

Dejo el gran salón dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para tomar un trago, no soportaba ese mes.

Mientras en la sala común Harry caminaba como león enjaulado en esos momentos

-Quieres dejar de caminar así, me estas mareando Harry—exclamo Ron mirando a su amigo

-Es que no sé qué regalarle

-¿regalarle? ¿a quién?

-sabes a quien

-Ahhh, es cierto, enserio hermano que mal gusto tienes

-Ron, por favor—pidió mientras se acostaba en su cama-¿Qué le puedo regalar?

-Ingredientes para pociones, algún libro de pociones, yo que se

-No puedo regalarle algo para pociones, él puede comprarlo

-Entonces no se me ocurre nada—dijo el pelirrojo—además ¿Qué le dirás cuando llegues con el regalo? Sé que te gusta y eso, pero el…

Ron no termino la frase ante la mirada opaca de su amigo, aquello era un puñal invisible que su amigo tenia y que siempre era insertado en su corazón

\- Lo se Ron, pero no solo es el día del amor, también lo es de la amistad, con ese pretexto se lo daré

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir a Hogsmade y ver que le puedes comprar

-Si, espero encontrar algo digno de el

Ron no dijo nada solo lo acompaño ya que él también quería comprarle algo a su novia.

Mientras iban por las tiendas, Harry ignoro a todas las chicas y chicos que le miraban, sabía que estos le enviaban regalos, pero el solo quería un regalo, el regalo que Severus Snape le diera.

El catorce de febrero llego y Albus Dumbledore decidió hacer una fiesta de disfraces todos debían ir disfrazados, sin importar que, para molestia de los profesores.

Harry había elegido con ayuda de Hermione un traje de príncipe, que lo hacía sacar suspiros, más a Harry lo único que le importaba es que a Severus le gustara su regalo, mismo que tenía oculto entre sus ropas.

La fiesta era increíble, se celebraba la amistad y el amor y Harry reía ante las locuras de los gemelos, sentía muchas miradas sobre el, algunas desvistiéndole y otras solo de lujuria. Cosa que le hacia sentirse incomodo, pero aun así continúo disfrutando la velada.

Severus observaba a Harry, en ese instante estaba vestido como un digno príncipe, muy hermoso, un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras apretaba con fuerza aquella pequeña caja donde tenia el regalo de Harry, mismo que no sabía cómo dárselo.

A media fiesta sucedió lo que ninguno deseaba.

Harry dejo a Neville con la palabra y salió del gran comedor, junto a otros y Severus quien lo había estado vigilando, observo como el chico que siempre perdía su sapo hablaba con sus compañeros y Granger miraba con preocupación a su dirección, además había sentido el ligero cambio.

Harry despertó estando en una silla, muy similares a la de los juicios, encadenado, mientras intentaba zafarse noto con un ligero destello que no había visto anterior, una especie de estrella de cristal, confundido la mira por largo rato, olvidando completamente donde estaba, hasta que sintió un frio que reconoció, y como los gritos de su madre comenzaban, sin importarle nada comenzó a moverse con la intención de zafarse, aun sabiendo que era imposible.

Severus había tardado en salir debido a que varios alumnos se interponían entre él y la salida, ya fuera no le importo correr hasta el pasillo, y en cada zancada que hacia comenzaba a sentir el frio de un dementor, sin dudarlo mucho saco si varita y conjuro su patronus, con la orden de que salvara a su niño, que no permitiera que aquella hermosa alma se perdiera en la más cruel oscuridad.

Harry lloraba suplicando en su mente que Severus llegara, el dementor estaba cerca, los gritos eran insoportables y después sintió como aquellas pútridas manos le levantaban. El horror se podía apreciar, no quería morir, no de esa forma

 _No llegara a tiempo_

Fue el susurro que escucho y su corazón tembló aún más, Severus llegaría, él lo salvaría y como su aquella frase se diera una cierva llego arremetiendo contra el dementor alejando a todas aquellas criaturas del joven.

Harry miro asombrado a la cierva, hasta que ya no pudo más y termino por perder la inconsciencia.

Severus llego justo en ese momento, libero a Harry y lo tomo en brazos mirando con furia aquellas terribles sombras, mientras se retiraba siendo escoltado por su cierva, le había parecido ver algo por el rabillo y presintiendo de que se trataba abrazo al joven inconsciente más fuerte.

Al llegar a su habitación cambio la ropa del chico por una más cómoda y con gran delicadeza curo las muñecas que se habían lastimado ante su desesperación, después admiro a su niño dormir, de forma tranquila.

-Tranquilo Harry, pronto terminara, te lo prometo.

Susurro mientras dejaba un beso en los cabellos alborotados de Harry.

" _ **Una nueva prueba había terminado y había sido igual de peligrosa como la anterior, ambos iban caminando por el pasillo, en aquel silencio tan cómodo que les rodeaba, estaban por salir de aquel escabroso lugar, cuando Severus le detuvo, mientras alzaba su rostro, sabiendo que era su ritual al término de cada prueba, un beso en frente, más en esa ocasión su beso no llego a donde su cicatriz se encontraba, sino en sus labios, fue un rose muy suave, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa, después aquellos labios que le habían dado su primer beso se dirigió a sus oídos, donde susurro un frase, que hizo que su corazón brincara de alegría, mas su alegría se acabó cuando se sintió empujado ante el comienzo de un extraño temblor, cuando alzo la mirada sus ojos se abrieron con terror la entrada estaba sellada por un derrumbe y un líquido se filtraba entre aquel derrumbe"**_

Despertó sobresaltado con lágrimas en los ojos y salió buscando a su amado, se había desmayado antes de verlo llegar, y temía que ese sueño fuera una despedida, llego a la sala donde no había nada, con miedo quiso salir, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su dueño

Severus había ido a avisarle a Albus de la posible sensación de un dementor y que esa noche se diera chocolate, había regresado a su habitación esperando que Harry continuara durmiendo, más en cuanto abrió y dio un paso a sus dependencias privadas, se había visto tacleado por Harry

-Estas aquí, sigues aquí, estas aquí—era el mantra que daba el chico

Severus fue entonces que comprendió que aquellos dementores no eran los de azkaban, eran los primeros que nacieron de la oscuridad y eran más peligrosos.

Abrazando con fuerza al niño y lo llevo al sillón donde lo sentó en su regazo, mientras lo acariciaba y al entender el ligero mantra del niño comenzó a decirle que ahí estaba, que no le dejaría solo, que siempre lo cuidaría.

Cuando Harry por fin se calmó lo miro, sus ojos llenos de temor, como si creyera que aún estaba soñando. Mas el beso en su frente le saco de aquel temor

-Estas a salvo Harry, ya estas a salvo

-Dementores Severus, fueron dementores—susurro ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre, donde los latidos calmos del hombre le ayudaban

-Lo se Harry, los vi, no se te acercaran, nada te hará daño, no mientras estés conmigo

Harry asintió sin abandonar su posición, solo así en ese momento se sentía protegido y seguro de que Severus Snape estaba a su lado.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella prueba, Harry detestaba el recuerdo de aquella prueba debido a los dementores y por qué en algún momento había perdido el regalo que le quería dar a su profesor, además que después de esta, sus sueños habían comenzado a plagarse de imágenes que Severus le besaba, le decía que le amara y provocándole eróticos sueños con despertares incomodos. Pero había otros que habían hecho que prácticamente Harry durmiera con Severus.

La pesadilla del pasillo era muy constante y había ocasiones en que miraba como la vida se iba de aquellos ojos de color negro, mismas imágenes le hacían levantarse y correr hasta las mazmorras donde los brazos de Severus le esperaban con palabras tranquilas y corazón latiendo de forma suave.

Ante dicha situación Severus había hablado con Albus y Minerva, quienes asintieron y permitieron que Harry durmiera en sus habitaciones, todos le veían irse a dormir y después se iba por medio de su capa hasta las mazmorras, donde Harry dormía bajo las mantas y Severus sobre ellas para evitarse una tentación, pero más de una vez se encontró con el niño fuera de las mantas y acurrucado a su lado.

Las vacaciones de primavera llegaban, quedaban poco tiempo para que estas iniciaran, cuando Harry quien leía sobre nuevas carreras, miro a Severus con su semblante sombrío.

-¿Pasa algo Severus? —el hombre le miro, tentado a negar, pero desistió

-En las pruebas ¿has notado algo extraño?

-¿extraño?

-Algo que te llamara la atención

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas si, cristales o algo parecido a eso ¿Severus? —pregunto al ver como el rostro de su profesor se volvía más sombrío-¿Qué pasa?

-En la siguiente prueba, no podre salvarte

-¿Qué? –la pregunta le hace levantarse y sus ojos demuestran el miedo que siente

-Déjame explicarte Harry, estoy seguro que eso significa que toda esta terrible situación terminara, llegare a salvarte, pero—callo por un momento mientras se acercaba a Harry—no podre traerte conmigo, te quedaras con las sombras

-¿Cuánto me quedare con ellas?

-No lo sé Harry, pero te juro que pase lo que pase, así mi vida se vaya en ello, regresaras con los tuyos

Harry asintió mientras lo abrazaba, quería disfrutar del tiempo que tuviera con su profesor, aquella noche ambos se mantuvieron despierto, la pesadilla de Harry fue muy dura para el joven.

Harry se encontraba mirando a la nada, no había señal de una prueba, pero aun así se sentía un poco intranquilo, las vacaciones estaban a vuelta de la esquina.

Ya había tomado la decisión de estudiar medimagia y reemplazar en un futuro a Poppy con la intención de ver a Severus hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad o estar a su lado como un amigo solamente.

Harry soltó un suspiro para irse a la mazmorra, al llegar y abrir la puerta se quedó en blanco

Severus alzo la mirada para observar como soltaba su varita y se retiraba, espero cinco minutos, para después tomar la varita e ir en búsqueda de Harry.

Harry mientras tanto recorría con tranquilidad el pasillo, tomando uno a uno los cristales que había visto anteriormente, hasta tener un número considerable de cristales, hasta que le fueron retirados, sus manos fueron amarradas y le hicieron hincar esperando la llegada del verdugo.

Severus corría lanzando hechizos defensivos, para observar como aquellas armaduras caían, debía llegar antes de que algo malo sucediera, llego justo a tiempo para ver al verdugo alzar el hacha

- **Expelliermus**

El hechizo lanzo la armadura lejos y este llego solo para liberar Harry quien lo abrazo, Severus abrazo a su niño, besando sus cabellos, para después besar la frente donde la cicatriz. Estaban dentro de su burbuja, hasta que un dolor solo comparable con el cruciatus le llego a Severus quien cayó de rodillas, antes de que Harry hiciera algo, había sido sujetado.

-No, suéltenme, Severus, déjenlo, por favor, déjenlo, suéltenme, Severus

Las sombras amordazaron a Harry mientras las lágrimas del chico caían, fue llevado a la oscuridad y lo último que vio fue la mirada de Severus pidiéndole que confiara.

Cuando Harry se encontraba fuera de la visión el extraño hechizo termino, Severus tambaleante se levantó, mirando con furia a las sombras

-¿Cuánto? —fue la pregunta que lanzo- ¡¿CUANTO?!

 _Una semana_

-¿Y todo terminara?

 _Solo si eres capaz de completarla_

Con esa simple frase, desapareció y Severus salió del pasillo, continúo caminando ignorando todo a su alrededor, tan sumido estaba que no se percató que la gárgola le había cedido paso, al llegar a la oficina del directos, ambas miradas se encontraron, en un mudo entendimiento

-Una semana y después todos terminara, si logro completarlas

-Lo harás Severus, salvaras a Harry sin importar que, tengo completa confianza en ti, es una ventaja que las vacaciones de primavera empiecen mañana.

***************{{{{{**************

Harry fue llevado a una habitación, con lágrimas ya secas por su mejilla, observo la habitación donde lo habían encerrado, era una habitación con una cama matrimonial, cuyas sabanas eran de un color gris pelar con doseles de color blanco, había un pequeño tocador, solo con el espejo y una pequeña mesa con silla, donde le dejarían la comida.

Ya había intentado escapar para recibir una descarga, ahora estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, pensando en todos sus seres queridos, quería que eso terminara ya. Cerro los ojos deseando estar con su amado profesor.

 _Despierta_

Una suave voz le llamaba, así que despertó viendo a varias sobras, ante el miedo que le provocaban se alejó lo más que pudo

 _Entra por esa puerta y date un baño, tus ropas estarán lista para ver al príncipe mestizo_

-¿príncipe mestizo? —pregunto confuso, cuando de pronto recordó lo que Luna le había dicho, así que asintiendo fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Al terminar de darse el baño, se vistió con las ropas que le habían dado, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color gris, así como calcetines y zapatos.

Entro a la habitación vio un poco de comida e intuyendo que era comenzó a comer, ante la mirada de las sombras mismas que le ponían nervioso, al terminar le hicieron sentarse frente al tocador, donde lograron, sin saber cómo, acomodar su cabello y ponerle una ligera corono que fue hecha por los cristales que el había recolectado.

Le hicieron beber una poción y le pusieron una capa, siendo sujetada por un broche de un león en posición de ataque, ojos color esmeralda y en uno de los costados el símbolo del infinito, quedo maravillado ante el broche, sintió como era levantado y siguió a las sombras por otras puertas, hasta hallarse con una sala llena de tumbas, aquello lo tenso, pero estaba rodeado y comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

Fue guiado hasta un camastro donde lo acostaron, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron

 _La última prueba inicia, solo vivirás si es que el príncipe mestizo logra llegar a tiempo_

El ultimo pensamiento de Harry antes de sumirse en aquel profundo y extraño sueño

"Deseo verte Severus"

Severus termino de ponerse su túnica, era una túnica especial, había aparecido solo con la nota de ponérselo.

Con su varita, algunas pociones, una daga y la varita de Harry salió en dirección al pasillo, lugar donde Albus Dumbledore le espera junto a su fénix

-Suerte Severus, trae a Harry para poder celebrar su unión

Severus lo asintió para entrar al lugar varita en mano.

Paso por los pasillos, en ocasiones recordando claramente las pruebas que había realizado con Harry, algunas erran una burla para alguien que había participado en la guerra.

Cuando subía a la torre donde se encontraban las últimas pruebas, se preguntó por qué motivo muchos antes que el habían fallado, sin pensarlo demasiado entro a la siguiente sala con varita en mano, para hallarse con Harry Potter sonriéndole, aun desconfiado entro y se acercó, ya estando cerca Harry le abrazo

-Gracias por salvarme Severus, ahora podre ser feliz con Draco

-¿Draco? —pregunto separando a Harry de su cuerpo

-Si, nunca te lo dije, pero él y yo llevamos una relación en secreto, me pidió matrimonio, tu serás nuestro padrino

Harry observo el rostro de Severus como pasaba de incredulidad a furia, misma reacción le hizo sonreír, mas ante la aparición de una nueva emoción, antes de la máscara normal del hombre apareció, le confundió. Nunca había visto la resignación en ninguno que pasara.

-Deberé disculparme con ustedes, pero no podre ser su padrino, más les deseo su felicidad

-¿nos deseas nuestra felicidad? —pregunto confundido—has arriesgado tú vida, has pasado por mucho, para salvarme a mí y ¿me entregas a otro?

-si, ¿Por qué te molesta?

-¡tú me amas! ¡¿y me entregas a otro?!

-No se cómo te enteraste de que te amo, pero lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, así sea conmigo o con otro, siempre velare por tu seguridad y tu protección

Los ojos verdes esmeralda cambiaron a unos miel, aquel Harry Potter dio pasos atrás

-Sacrificas tu felicidad por la de él ¿Por qué?

-por qué lo amo y mi misión será verle feliz

-Es afortunado—susurro mientras desaparecía y con él la aparición de una puerta.

Severus entro para hallarse a varios Harry´s en el lugar, con sus pasos realizando un eco llego al centro, rodeado por camastros con la figura durmiente del vencedor de Voldemort.

 _Debes encontrarlo antes de que el tiempo se acabe, de no hacerlo o elegir a uno equivocado, ambos quedaran atrapado aquí. Para despertarle deberás besarle_

Severus bufo ante cliché del lugar, pero aun así se concentró en lugar, no podía sentir magia, así que tenía que ver a cada uno de sus para acertar, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a Harry.

Mientras recorría otro, algo le llamo la atención en uno de los fondos, se acercó a ver aquellas imágenes dormida, la figura que se encontraba a la izquierda estaba llamando la atención era un ligero destello, así se acercó y sin pensarlo, beso la frente del chico y después tomo aquellos labios que había ansiado desde hacía mucho.

Las demás imágenes desaparecieron dejando a hombres y mujeres parecía que dormían, más la realidad era otra, llevaban mucho tiempo muertos.

Harry suspiro después del beso, abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda y le sonrió a su profesor. Severus lo tomo en brazos, el chico rodeo con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su profesor.

 _Haz pasado la prueba pueden irse en paz príncipe mestizo_

Severus asintió y se fue con Harry en brazos, quien ahora dormía de forma natural.

Albus sonrió al ver salir a Severus con el niño de oro en brazos

-Te felicito Severus, me has quitado un peso de encima—exclamo con una sonrisa—solo les pido discreción

-No pidas discreción Albus, entre Harry y yo no hay nada más que una amistad

-Deja que este anciano se ilusione

Así ambos se separaron y Severus llevo a su niño hasta sus habitaciones, donde este suspiro de satisfacción.

-Todo termino por fin pequeño.

Fueron sus palabras para terminar durmiendo un poco, al día siguiente despertó siendo observado por una joven de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca

 _Debemos cerrar el pasillo_

-Lo sé, iré inmediatamente

 _Te tuvo mucha confianza y fe_

Severus asintió mientras la joven desaparecía, observo a Harry dormido entre sus brazos deseando que este se repitiera siempre, se levantó y ducho rápidamente para ir donde el pasillo.

Harry despertó minutos después, miro el lugar para encontrarse en las habitaciones de Severus, se incorporó de forma rápido, calzándose y buscar a su profesor, pero al no hallarlo temió lo peor, su mente solo le indicaba llegar al pasillo.

Harry llego a la entrada, este se encontraba abierto, los pasos de alguien le hicieron tener esperanza misma que se dio cuando Severus apareció

-Severus—exclamo abrazándole, Severus recibió el abrazo con alegría

-Te hacia dormido, pequeño.

 _Hay que terminar_

 _ **=Todo termina conmigo. Lo dicho por el primero se ha cumplido. Pase las pruebas con éxito, el pasillo ya no es necesario, por ese motivo ha de ser clausurado=**_

Ante la mirada de ambos magos el pasillo comenzó a cerrarse igual que si fuera la entrada del callejón diagon, Severus observo aquello, sentí parte de su magia empujar a dicha acción, Harry se había acercado y apoyaba a Severus con la acción, por fin el pasillo se cerró y en el lugar el escudo de Hogwarts se hizo presente

 _Gracias por todo Severus, por fin descansaremos y a ti Harry perdona por los malos ratos, pero eran necesarios. Les deseo la felicidad que nosotros nunca tuvimos._

La joven desapareció con aquellas palabras en una estela de luz.

-así que todo termino—exclamo Harry mirando lo que había sido la entrada de aquel pasillo-¿Qué era todo esto? Luna lo llamo pasillo de los principies y creo que a ti te llamaron príncipe mestizo

-Vamos a mis habitaciones, ahí te explicare todo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las habitaciones de Severus, ahí el hombre de negro pidió té y algunos bocadillos, después fue por un libro antiguo

-¿conoces los cuentos de hadas muggles?

-Si, la mayoría es de príncipes salvando a princesas ¿Por qué?

-dicho cuentos son basados en los primeros Prince, mi familia materna.

"El primer Prince vivía en un castillo rodeado por un gran bosque, este solo tenía una hija y deseaba que su amada hija, así que hechizo una de las torres y puso a su hija ahí debido a la petición de un pretendiente iniciaron las pruebas del príncipe, cada vez había una prueba que el príncipe pasara la joven era salvada, así continuo hasta que en una el príncipe fallo provocando la muerte de la joven. El Prince sin saber que exigió saber en que había fallado el amor del príncipe a su hijo. Lo descubierto fue algo que nadie se imaginó, el príncipe nunca paso las pruebas, había sido su vasallo, quien en última estancia había sido encerrado ante su deseo de decir la verdad. El Prince destrozado heredo el castillo a sus familiares, todos supieron de las pruebas, todos perdieron un hijo o nieto por ellas. El amor de aquellos no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni sincero. No sería hasta Demian Prince decidiera regalar el castillo a un amigo, que junto con otros tenían un plan, así el castillo Prince paso hacia ser el castillo de Hogwarts, los fundadores no supieron de dichas pruebas hasta años después, al saber lo que significaba concentraron la magia y la maldición a un pasillo, donde solo los Prince eran afectados. Por años el pasillo se mantuvo dormido y la historia del mismo era su cuento para dormir.

Cuando conoció a Lily Evans se imaginó salvándole una y otra vez e inconscientemente deseaba que el pasillo se abriera, pero por más que lo buscara nunca lo encontró, pensando que como su apellido principal ya no era Prince no le afectaba, pero a el pasillo no se le engaña, nunca se abrió, porque no había habido una princesa para el Prince que había; hasta años después cuando un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeraldas apareció entrando por el pasillo de la primera prueba"

Severus termino su relato siendo consiente que le había dicho la verdad a Harry, que le amaba y posiblemente ya nunca le vería más. Unas manos alzaron su rostro y aquellas esmeraldas le miraban con un brillo muy hermoso, unos labios jóvenes se posaron en las del adulto en un casto beso lleno de sentimiento, mientras se sentaba en las piernas del hombre.

-Te amo mi príncipe

-Te amo mi niño

Y con esa frase se volvieron a besar con todo lo que sentían, eran conscientes de que pasarían muchas pruebas para su felicidad, pero las afrontarían juntos.


End file.
